tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolt
History Jolt wasn't among the first to make it to earth, he actually showed up right before the battle against the fallen. He's been fighting the war for a long time, was pretty near lost in the cosmos until her got Prime's broadcast, though due to his navigational systems being a bit out of whack it took him a bit longer to actually find earth and land. In the years following the defeat of the Fallen, Jolt has taken to learning about nature and the organic lifeforms, both human and animal, that dwell on the planet. As a result of studying these beings he has ended up with more knowledge of human biology and medicine than he has of cybertronian medicine. He keeps ties to his Autobot friends but, compared to most bots, he is distant from them, often spending more time talking to the humans than anything else, learning about their world and thier nature. Though Jolt also spends a lot of time training, as in his style of training which would make many of the older, more experianced bots facepalm, yet his tactic in battle, as unorthadox as they are, actually work! Current Happenings Personality Jolt is cocky, there's no other way to state it, while he's pretty chill outside of battle, if challanged or in a fight he gets cocky and a bit insane at times, loving to pull off crazy antics even in battle that would cause the other autobots to facepalm and wonder if he's glitched or something, but more surprising still is that the crazy antics don't get him killed and often times actually work! He likes to keep enemies confused, using it to catch them off gaurd or draw them in thinking he'll be an easy target only to introduce them to his whips. Jolt also has a good sense of humor, normally at the exspense of his enemies or whoever he decides to prank, though he won't hurt his friends with his pranks he will use malicious ones against decepticons both in and out of battle if he has the chance. He's not half bad of a guy when he's not fighting or being mischivious, if someone's got good timeing they might even catch him admiring a flower or tiny lifeform. He cares greatly for the enviroment and the organic creatures dwelling on the planet and tends to treat them as if they are as fragile as glass, very careful and consiterate when handling them as to not harm them. His concern for the enviroment even goes as far as to have caused him to choose a hybrid alt form to do his part in not bringing avoidable harm to the planet, he'll even give those with less eco-friendly alt modes a hard time when he's in a mood. He's a mix of snarky and fun loving, his antics outside of battle can at times be just as amusing as the things he pulls when fighting, he'll randomly start doing something, like dancing or even singing, just to be silly, he'll even make an aft out of himself to cheer a friend up if they're down. His friends mean a lot to him, to Jolt, if someone's a friend, be they human or bot, they're family, and nothing makes him happier than to see his friends happy and safe. He tends to spend more time among the humans than anything but that's not to say he turns away his fellow autobots, simply that the human have caught his attention and interesting. He can also be quite the admirer of the female form, be they bot or organic, he will stare sometimes and this at time leads to him getting slapped or something thrown at him. Even consitering that he likes to 'enjoy the scenery' he's not disrespectful enough to make rude comments, he may drop hints but flirting is not Jolt's strong point and if he tries he'll end up tripping all over himself. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Friends * Neutrals * Enemies * Strengths and Skills *His ability to keep enemies at a distance useing his electro-whips and his skill in battle Weaknesses and Flaws *His overconfidance in battle, he's good but he lets it get to his head Weapons Two eletro-whips, useful for surging energy into a cybertronian's frame and making them a living electro magnet for his amusment or use in battle. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *His alt mode is an enviromentally friendly Chevy Volt, choosen for the fact it leaves less impact on the world's envioment: Theme Songs: Scorpions "Hit Between The Eyes" Holoform: Anthony Kiedis from Red Hot Chili Peppers Category:Canon Characters